There exists a need for a wireless X-ray imaging sensor panel of the type using amorphous or crystalline silicon photodiodes or metal insulated semiconductor (MIS) sensors that is capable of operating independently of the main imaging system and that can remotely and reliably detect both the onset and cessation of impinging X-rays from an X-ray source in the main imaging system.